


Caught

by GhostOfHarrenhal



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfHarrenhal/pseuds/GhostOfHarrenhal
Summary: Donna and Harvey have been together for a week and have a lot of catching up to do before they decide to share the news with anybody else.





	Caught

A pale orange glow seeps in through the ceiling-high windows of his bedroom, a special color, privy to big city sunrises one can only appreciate from a tall building. It’s a poetic sight, the way the light refracts through the glass in golden pyramids and spills onto the floor, romantic even - not that they’re at all interested.

Nobody has time for poetry when they’ve only slept for three hours and need to be up in one.

They’re on his bed, draped over each other naked with every blanket kicked off to the edge, completely out. Spent from staying up until 3 am on a Tuesday having sex, because it’s only been a week since they quit pretending they didn’t want to be together in every way possible.

They can’t and won’t stop initiating contact and it’s great, but not really _practical_. Besides, all the synchronized yawning and late arrivals only five telling minutes apart from each other aren’t helping in the way of keeping their new status a secret.

She thinks they should get over the novelty soon, he argues they just need to get an earlier start. Either way it’s taking its toll which is why Donna could just about kill someone when a ringtone fills the room at barely seven am.

She grunts, rage filled and exhausted, and stretches over Harvey’s back to wrap her fingers blindly around the cellphone buzzing and screeching on the nightstand.

“What is it?” She mumbles aggressively without checking caller-ID.

“Donna?” It’s Mike. He sounds fully rested and her resentment at that is unparalleled.

“Mike? What the hell do you need from me at 7 am?” She asks, forcing herself into a sitting position and pulling up a blanket to cover her chest as she leans against the headboard.

He hesitates and she rolls her eyes at the delay “So?” Donna pushes.

She hears him clear his throat and then “I called Harvey.” He says.

There’s a beat where her sleep deprived mind tries and fails to interpret that sentence “What?”

“I called _Harvey,_ ” he repeats more pointedly.

In a dreadful second that feels like missing a step on the stairs, the penny drops for her.

Donna pulls the phone away from her ear and stares dumbfounded at an unflattering picture of Mike eating a hotdog labeled “Kid” with the call time underneath. _Harvey’s phone._

She’s wide- _fucking_ -awake now.

“Donna, why do you have Harvey’s-” Mike starts, and she cannot see him but she can just picture the shit-eating grin he has on right then.

“Don’t” She interrupts.

“But-” He tries again.

“I swear to God,” She threatens, “Tell him what you need and don’t ask any questions.”

“Donna-”

“Shut up, I’m putting him on.” She tells him, then turns towards the man virtually dead beside her and nudges him with a hand to his back “Harvey, wake up” she half-whispers.

It’s ineffective.

She grabs his shoulder, shakes him a little more than lightly and tries again, “Wake up, your stray puppy needs you.”

That has him mumbling incoherently and turning his head to face her “Wa-t?”

“Mike’s on the line” she explains and waves the phone at his face.

Harvey grunts and lets his face drop to the pillow once again, mouthing curses into it before pushing his torso away from the mattress and laying on his side to pick up.

“Why are you waking me up at seven in the goddamn morning?” he asks, annoyed, running a hand over his face to try and wake up fully.

“I think a better question is why _Donna_ is waking you up at seven in the goddamn morning,” Mike retorts.

Harvey’s eyes widen as he catches up to the situation. Donna rolls her eyes at his surprise.

“It sounds like you’re asking questions,” she says loudly so Mike can listen.

Harvey slowly turns to her and mouths, _does he know?_

She is running out of ways to show exasperation “Obviously.”

“But how?”

“It was an accident, just-” She snatches the phone away from his hand “Mike, what do you want?” Donna asks tiredly.

“I wanna know why you and Harvey sound like you just woke up on the same bed,” he deadpans.

She sighs, _so much for trying to keep a low profile_ , “I’m hanging up.”

Mike wastes no time “Donna and Harvey sitting in a tree! K I S S-” His singing cuts off when she presses ‘end call’.

“What did he want?” Harvey asks.

Donna sighs, “To annoy me.” She says, letting his cell drop to the covers.

He looks at her pensively for a moment, then shrugs “Well, there’s no taking it back now” he concludes.

She nods, resigned, “No, there isn’t” She picks up her own phone – double checking it’s really hers even though she’s just gotten rid of the alternative – and starts dialing.

“Who are you calling?” he asks, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen.

“Louis.” She says simply.

“Are we on a reveal tour that I need to know about?”

Donna rolls her eyes “I’m telling him to hold down the fort because we’re skipping work this morning.”

“What, why?” He asks, pushing himself up until he’s sat down facing her.

His chest is bare and, if not for the blanket strategically tangled at his waist and around the top of his thighs, so is everything else. Donna takes this opportunity to cruise his body with her eyes; it’s a good view, specially now that she can _do_ something about it.

“Because,” she starts, leaning towards him “Mike will be insufferable,” she whispers, her face and inch away from Harvey’s “And” she says, and kisses him, slowly but with intent, burying the fingers not holding her phone on the short hairs at the back of his neck, running her nails over his scalp and reveling in the shivers it elicits before trapping his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling back until it slips loose again “We have better things to do,” She finishes.

Donna watches him swallow thickly and bring his thumb to smooth over the lip she’s just worried “Can’t argue that.” He says, voice low and hoarse, staring at her hungrily.

She smirks at him with promise as the incoming ring cuts off and she hears Louis’ voice greet her good-naturedly.

“Louis, morning. Can you take care of everything around the firm until lunch?” She says as Harvey begins to pull at the sheet she’d been using to cover her breasts while trailing kisses up her neck, “I have some errands to run and-” she gasps, covering the receiver just in time to mask it, when Harvey sucks a spot under her earlobe that makes her back arch. She glares at him for distracting her, but he just smirks and sticks to his task, moving on to her collarbone, “And Harvey wanted me to tell you he’s not feeling well, so he might not show up either.”

Harvey pulls back then to narrow his eyes at her for the weak excuse. She answers with a look that very clearly means _shut the hell up; I know what I’m doing._

There is a moment of silence while Louis says something else that has a smile spreading across her face “I’m sure he’ll be fine” she says, shooting Harvey a winning glare “Thank you, Louis.” Donna adds before hanging up “He isn’t the brightest about you and I,” she points out.

Harvey is tempted to argue but decides to concede, leaning in for another, softer, kiss, “Mike’s gonna be such a smartass about this,” he murmurs into her lips.

She hums an agreement and he kisses her again, closed lips and sweet like the first, before pulling back and seeking out her eyes “I don’t really care,” he says earnestly.

He is not unsure or embarrassed, he is not afraid of what people will think and he’s certainly not taunted by any jokes a friend who loves them both could ever make. As far as Harvey’s concerned, everything about this is reason for pride.

Donna must understand because she smiles kindly and brings a hand to caress his cheek lovingly. “But he will make _such_ _bad_ _jokes_ ” she says with a laugh.

It pops the bubble and Harvey can’t help but follow suit, wishing every morning would start just like this _\- together._

_(but hopefully a little later)_


End file.
